


Mistaken Kiss

by Starjargon



Series: Roughly Translated... [11]
Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Brushed off, Catullus 99, Catullus Interpretation, Historical relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Roman poetry, Stolen Kiss, Unwanted Advances, apology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haiku of Catullus 99-Stolen Kiss not well received.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Kiss

T’was but a small kiss.

Oh wretched me! I thought not-

Sorry- nevermore.


End file.
